


The Striped Stripper

by SolamenteCelia



Series: Skunk musk erotica [11]
Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: Halloween, Skunk spray, Snuff, skunk, skunk musk, technically contains snuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27005593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolamenteCelia/pseuds/SolamenteCelia
Summary: Based on a request from a LOVELY donor
Series: Skunk musk erotica [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157222
Kudos: 5





	The Striped Stripper

Brittany was already drunk by the time she walked, or rather stumbled, into the strip club. Her eyes immediately settled on a voluptuous human girl on one of the poles.

Brittany was a fox full of vices. No, being gay was not one of them—in fact, that was one of her few traits that would not be considered outright contemptible. She was an alcoholic, but more importantly a serial abuser and an outright thief. The past three girlfriends unfortunate enough to have considered them romantic partners with Brittany all at one point or another found themselves beaten, verbally abused, and with money stolen from their purse at one point another.

Her latest girlfriend had just (wisely) broken up with the vixen, who was now, of course, certain that the breakup was not her fault. After getting kicked out of a bar in which she'd been drowning her alleged sorrows in alcohol, she now continued on to the closest strip joint. Drunk and now horny, she wanted to find someone who could alleviate her urges. She was confident that she could pay one of the women here for sex. She had, of course, just stolen every dollar from her ex's wallet.

She walked in the direction of the college-aged girl dancing in the back right corner of the building. There were three stages and three poles in the building: one in the front, and two toward the back corners of the rectangular-shaped building. Though dancing at any pole was almost guaranteed to make a girl a fair amount of money from tips on any night, it was the dancer at the front and center pole that usually got the most attention and made the most money from the public.

This girl in the back was a performer Brittany had never seen at the club before. Must be new, she thought, so even easier to manipulate. She liked her odds even better when, as she walked closer, she saw that there was only one other patron enjoying the stripper's performance. He looked to be an older and unlikely to have a lot of cash, and this only made Brittany even more confident it wouldn't be hard to convince the girl to have sex with her in a back room.

"Hey, beautiful," the scheming woman said as she approached. "What's your name?"

The human flashed a smile down at her. "Lucy," she said.

"Lucy… That's a pretty name. I'm Brittany" Immediately, Brittany withdrew a wad of her cash and set it on the stage. "Say, Lucy, what will… five dollars get me?"

Lucy paused her routine on the pole to lean down close. "Five? Well, for that… I'll squat real low, turn my back to you, and give my ass a good shake."

"Oho, do that!" the old man said, but neither woman seemed to take notice.

Brittany smiled and licked her lips. "How about… ten dollars?"

"Ten dollars?" The dancer dropped to her hands and knees and crawled on the stage until she was almost face-to-face with the other woman. "For that, I'll give the nearest man a lap dance for a whole song."

The horny old bull looked over at Brittany with an eager smile.

"Man?" Brittany scoffed. "What about me? Don't you have to serve all paying clients?"

"Sorry, hon, but I just don't roll that way."

"Well, then I'll do whatever it takes to make you roll that way!" Brittany shouted up at her.

"Back, off, hon," Lucy said.

"No!" growled the vixen at the base of the stage. "What's your usual price for taking a man to a back room?"

"Hon, that's not an official pract—"

"I know it is!" Brittany slammed her fist down on the stage surface. "Don't lie to me. It's usually around a hundred, isn't it?"

The stripper was silent as she just kept on dancing.

"At least, for chicks better than you it's a hundred. But you know what? I'll give ya a lot more than that. Three hundred dollars for one 'session' in the back!" She pulled the specified amount of cash out of her purse to prove she had it.

Lucy glanced down at the drunk but didn't say anything.

"Still playing hard-to-get, huh?" She pulled out even more bills. "How's this? Five hundred dollars."

"What's that?" the stripper said. "Couldn't quite hear you."

Now she's listening, Brittany thought to herself. She pulled out even more cash and set it down on the stage for Lucy to take. "One thousand dollars. You, me, back room. How 'bout it?"

Lucy was quiet for a moment as her dance came to a stop, but then she crouched down and snatched up the bills. "Fine," she said, tucking the money into her bra. "Follow me." The stripper hopped off the stage and took Brittany by the hand.

The horny man looked disappointed to see his favorite stripper go, but he quickly got over it and set off in the direction of the other performers.

"I think you'll like what I have planned for you…" Lucy told her.

"I better, for a thousand bucks…" the fox said as if she wouldn't have given up every dollar she had just to manipulate a straight girl into having sex with her. She was just that repugnant of a person.

Lucy took the vixen into one of the club's few back rooms and shut the door. The room itself was rather small. It resembled a closet much more than a room. "So you wanted to know what was underneath these clothes?" the human asked, reaching around to her back to unhook the lingerie she wore.

"I wanna see a whole lot more than that," Brittany said, removing her own pants. "And you better reciprocate for what I'm paying you."

"Oh, I'll give you a whole lot," the human said, unlatching her top and sliding off her bottoms. "Oh, by the way, wanna know how I picked my stage name?"

The fox just grunted, uninterested in learning more about the girl she was about to hang.

"I took it from my dad."

That caught Brittany by surprise. "Your dad's name was Lucy?"

The human let out a deep laugh. "No, cutie. Lucifer!"

Just then, the lock on the door slid shut all on its own. Shocked at first by the sound it made when it slammed into its locking mechanism, Brittany tried to forcibly unlock it herself. It wouldn't budge. "What the hell did you—?"

As she looked back at the dancer, she was turning into something else entirely. Dark, black fur grew to cover her skin, interrupted only in a handful of parts by white fur.

"The fun thing about us demons," Lucy said, "is that we can take whatever form we want. That's particularly an advantage when I need to draw you to me. I know how much you like human girls—how their lack of fur leaves nothing up the imagination. But that shape-shifting ability also comes in handy when I want to torture somebody before taking their soul."

That was a lot for Brittany to process. It was almost enough to make her forget about the fact that this stripper had just spontaneously sprouted fur before her very eyes.

"Th-that's impossible," was all the fox could manage to get out.

The then-human, now-skunk threw her head back in laughter. "Oh, you mortals… always thinking you have everything figured out in the world…" She stepped closer to Brittany. The vixen took a step backwards from the striped stripper and already her back was against the wall. But Lucy kept on walking closer.

"Stay back," the vixen said, extending her claws for the supernatural being to see. But Lucy just laughed.

"You think those will do anything to me?!" the skunk said.

When the stripper took her next step, Brittany swung at her. Deep, red gashes appeared through Lucy's dark fur, but they instantly closed up again.

"What part of 'demon' do you not understand?" The skunk turned around and lifted her tail.

"No, don't!" Brittany begged, but it was no use.

Two fleshy nozzles extended from the stripper's anus. Brittany only got the quickest look at them before the tips of them opened up and expelled two geysers of vile musk. For now, the twin streams were directed right at the vixen's belly. In an instant her light fur was dyed a sickly yellow.

The stench that assaulted her nose was absolutely unbearable. The worst, most sulfurous and rancid stench she could ever imagine made its home in Brittany's nostrils, and it didn't seem like it would ever leave. She, of course, tried cupping both paws around her nose, but it was no good. The smell was already inside her, and its acrid sting was never leaving.

Brittany felt like she'd just been punched in the face. That was how powerful this stench was. In agony, she slid down the wall, coughing and gagging on the unceasing stink.

As she managed to open her eyes again through the stinging pain, she saw what a mistake thing t was to drop into this sitting position with her back against the wall. She saw that the same, skunky anus at the same height as her head was now pointed right at her face.

"Please… don't…" she weakly begged.

"Don't what?" came the sultry voice of the sadistic demon. "Don't do this?" She extended those two pink nubs again. She even wiggled them around a bit.

"Yes… Please don't spray again…"

The two scent glands receded back into the skunk's anus. Brittany exhaled a sigh of relief, but that was short-lived.

The glands appeared again from Lucy's anus and they absolutely coated the vixen's face in her vile musk. Before she was blinded, Brittany got to watch as they spurted hot fluid right onto her nose and eyes.

In an instant, everything burned. Her eyes stung to hell. Her nose stung, although that agony was the least of her worries when the smell was taken into account. The odorous haze returned with a vengeance, working its way into every inch of the fox's nostrils. Worse yet, she had effectively been hotboxed in the closet-sized room with the miasma.

She felt like she might puke. Brittany turned her head to the side, fell into her forearms, and started dry heaving onto the floor. "P-please…" she begged. "No more."

She was punished for her request by the administration of even more stinking musk delivered right to the back of her head.

"You think you're done?" Lucy roared. "Because an eternity of this awaits you in Hell. And I suspect you and I are going to get very, very close down there."

After puking up some of her liquor, Brittany turned her head to look at the demon, but that was her final corporeal mistake. The stripper reached her hand out to the vixen's chest, and when she pulled it back, a light-blue glowing orb was in it.

Brittany's body collapsed on the floor. The puke surrounding her corpse would tell investigators that she simply choked to death on her own bile. They'd never have any idea that somebody called "Lucy"—a name unfamiliar to all the other dancers in the club—was the cause of the vomiting and her death.

Lucy looked at the glowing orb in her hand. "You and I are going to have so much fun…" she said to it. Though it couldn't be heard, the orb shook slightly as if trying to scream.


End file.
